


Late Night Drabbles

by Bri206



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri206/pseuds/Bri206
Summary: Some short drabbles about Oliver & Felicity





	1. Live

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by the idea of when Ray disappeared in the Halloween episode, and how the Legends had to go back and save his younger self in order to save him. In this little one shot, Felicity suddenly disappears right in front of Oliver’s eyes. And he goes back in time with the Legends to save her. This is the scene where he saves her right before she commits suicide after Cooper’s death.

Opening the door to the roof of the tallest building in Boston, Oliver’s breath catches at the sight before him. Felicity is at the edge, contemplating whether to jump. Her hair is jet black with purple streaks spread throughout and she is dressed in all black.

“Felicity” he almost yells.

Turning at the new voice, she looks to him with fear in her eyes.

Not wanting to startle her, he puts his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, hey, hey you don’t wanna do that.”

“Yes, I do. You don’t know me.”

She has tear streaks on her cheeks and is breathing heavily trying to breath in between tears.

“Listen to me, if you jump, there’s nothing. That’s it. You don’t want to end your life today.”

“Yes, I do. I have nothing to live for.”

“That is so not true. You have so much to live for, you have no idea. Look I know, that it’s hard. You just lost your boyfriend, and you think you love him-”

“I love him. I do love him.”

He stops his timid and cautious walk, he’s been using to get to her. By this point he is halfway.

“But Felicity, you have a whole future ahead of you, and not just any future but a bright one. And one day you, are going to meet someone, and you’re gonna love them. And he’s gonna love you. More than he has ever loved anyone in his life. You’re gonna be a bright spot in his life. You’re gonna be the one to bring him out of darkness. And you can’t do that if you jump.”

“You don’t know that-”

“I do know that.” He says these words as he starts to walk again and brings himself to at least 3 feet away. “Felicity listen to me, take my hand” he says stretching out his hand as an invitation. “Take my hand, and let’s figure this out together.”

Looking at his hand, she quickly turns her attention back to the street below, and then back at him.

“How can you be so sure? I could just be one of those people that ends up working at a dead-end job and never finds love. I don’t deserve it- “

“Yes, you do” he says taking another step. “You deserve love more than anyone.” Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he pours out his heart. “Listen to me, I know, that you’ve been lucked out so many times. Your dad left. Cooper died… sort of” he says muttering the last part under his breath. “But listen to me Felicity, I won’t let you down… I promise.”

She takes a stuttering breath as she hears the sincerity in the handsome stranger’s voice. And sees the look of a broken man in his blue eyes. Once again, she looks down at the empty street, knowing that if she took one step, just one, it would all be over. All the pain would vanish. But the way the man is looking at her and reaching for her, makes her have the slightest doubt. Making her ask herself, ‘what if he’s right? What if there is something beyond this?’

Seeing the battle play out in her eyes, he continues to advance closer to her.

“Come here. You’re ok” he whispers. “It’s gonna be ok.”

Finally, she takes a step back, away from the edge. 

“That’s it.”

She takes his hand and he pulls her into a bone-crushing hug and kisses the crown of her head. As she cries into his chest, he soothes her with calming words and gentle touches. Feeling her embrace is enough proof to know that she’s ok, and that their going to be ok. And he vows then and there to never let her go.


	2. I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's ready to take the next step.

Oliver walks into the master bedroom, bare chest and fresh from a shower. On the bed is Felicity engrossed in her computer. Memories from tonight consume his mind. The little girl with crystal blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, left a major impression.

The way she relaxed in his arms when he saved her, made him feel something he’d never felt before. Her eyes showing nothing but trust, stirred something deep within him. But the most evident part of the night was the pang in his heart when he had to return her to her mother.

Coming back to the present, Felicity still hadn’t moved an inch.

“How could you possibly be doing work after the night we just had?”

When she doesn’t answer, he joins her on the bed. 

“Hey” he says waving his hand in front of her face.

“What?” she asks still distracted.

“What happened, to no work in bed?”

“Well, it needs to get done and it’s not gonna do itself.”

“Says the same woman who made the rule.”

When she still doesn’t look like stopping, he hovers his hand over the tablet.

“Ok, ok, shutting off.”

When the screen goes black, he snatches it out of her hands and raises it high above his head.

“Hey! I turned it off. Give it back” She climbs around him and finally grabs it. When it’s safely in her hands she falls into his lap, and their foreheads touch. They stay like this for a moment, breathing the same air.

Breaking eye contact first, Felicity slowly climbs off of him and lays her device on the night stand. As she does this, Oliver sits up and builds up his courage.

“Can we talk?”

Turning around, she meets his eye.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“I want to have a baby”

Her eyes bulge, “What?” 

Shaking her head, she tries to process what he just said. “Where is this coming from?”

“Tonight, when I saved that little girl, I just, I don’t know, I felt content and it felt right.”

“Oliver.”

“Look, I know we said we would talk about it when we were ready, and I’m ready.”

Facing his body towards her, he takes her face in between his palms. 

“We’re in a good place. The company’s striving, William’s doing well, we’re happy. I’m ready Felicity.”

She bites her lower lip at the intense look he’s giving her.

“The question is, are you?”

“I mean, it hasn’t not crossed my mind. I just didn’t think later and the future would be now.”

He changes his position to where he’s sitting in front of her. “Look I know it’s sudden but, we knew this was the next step, expanding our family. I mean can you imagine little footsteps pattering all across the hardwood floors.”

She looks deep in his eyes, looking for any sort of doubt, but she’s coming up empty. 

“Are you sure? Oliver a baby is a lot of responsibility and very time consuming and…”

He takes her hands in his and brings them to his lips. “Yes, I’m sure. I want to have a little mini you to hold and tell bedtime stories to.”

“What if it’s a boy?”

“Then I still get to read him bedtime stories and play with him. The only difference is, we would definitely outnumber you.”

“I’m not worried, I can hold my own.”

He grins widely at the comment. “So, is that a yes?”

“I mean… we’re going to have to get a bigger place, and child-proof, EVERYTHING and…” 

He kisses her on the lips passionately, as he interrupts her babble. When he pulls back, her eyes flutter open.

“So, we’re having a baby?” He asks already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, we’re having a baby.”


	3. Wedding Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reuniting at Barry & Iris's wedding

The Chapel is beautiful, decorated in flowers and delicate pinks. Sara observes it as she steps through the doors. What she’s not prepared to see is Kara.

“Kara?”

Kara turns around at the sound of her name.

“Sara, hi.”

“Hi, it’s good to see you.”

“You too.”

Before she can ask who the unknown people are, someone calls out her name.

“Sara?”

“Ollie. Long time no see.” 

“Yeah, it’s been a minute. It’s good to see you’” he says giving her a hug. Pulling back he sees a face he hasn't seen in a year as well.

“Kara. It's good to see you again” Oliver says smiling at her and leaning in to hug her.

“You know I never did ask how you two knew each other, before I left last time. It just seemed like you were familiar with each other” Kara says after hugging Oliver, pointing between Sara and Oliver.

“Oh, we go WAY back, he use to date my sister” Sara says casually. “And then we sort of slept together and then got ship wrecked for several years and then we dated.”

“And now we’re good friends” Oliver concludes.

“Wow that’s... a ... complicated relationship” Winn says cautiously.

Ignoring his comment, she turns to look at Oliver. “Surely you didn't come alone.”

“Oh no, I would never be caught dead coming by myself.”

“Oliver” Felicity says walking towards him.

“That’s my date” he says smiling.

“Who needs to hog up the entire mirror for 30 minutes?” she mutters to herself while she puts her makeup in her clutch.

As she joins them, there’s humor in the guests eyes and smirks on their lips.

“Remind me again why we decided to get ready here” she asks standing in front of him and still digging in the shiny purse.

“Because we were running 20 minutes late” he says giving her his full attention.

Still distracted by her clutch she says “Yeah, I wonder who’s fault that was.”

Smirking at her, he doesn't say a word. Finally getting herself together, she looks up and fiddles with her hair.

“How do I look?” Meeting his eye for the first time.

“Beautiful” he says in the voice specifically for her.

“He’s right” Sara says breaking the moment.

Breaking eye contact, she finally realizes they aren't alone.

“Sara“ Then she looks around at all the other faces surrounding them. “Kara. Oh my god, hi, it’s so good to see the both of you.” She says hugging them both together.

“And you brought friends” she says gesturing to the people behind Kara.

“Yes, this is my sister Alex, Winn, and Jean. And this is Sara, Oliver, and Felicity.”

“it’s nice to meet all of you” Felicity says smiling warmly at them.

“Felicity”

She turns to the voice that came behind her.

“Ray”

“I thought I heard your voice” he says coming over to give her a hug. When they part he says, “I remember the last time we were at a wedding, a lot’s changed.”

“How so?” Kara asks.

“Oh well we were dating” Ray says not noticing the darkened look on Oliver’s face.

“Yeah and this one” Felicity says patting Oliver’s chest “was a jealous...” She cuts off mid-sentence. When she sees an irritated look on his face. “ But now that’s not the case because all is right, and we’re together.”

When she sees the corners of his lips quirk, she smiles a blinding one in return.

“No hard feelings though, right Oliver?” Ray asks.

“No”

Before Felicity can say another word, her phone buzzes. 

“Oh, I have to go check on Iris, it was nice to meet all of you. And I will see you soon” she says lifting up on her tip-toes to kiss him, which he gladly accepts.

As she turns around and set on her next mission, everyone watches her go.

“Well she seems nice” Winn says.

“She’s the best” Sara says. “So, since when has that been a thing?”

“Not long enough.”


	4. Thanksgiving Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity, and William celebrate Thanksgiving.

William is sitting in one of the chairs in the old campaign office. He’s lost in thought when the elevator dings and opens. Felicity steps out and feels the heaviness of the day hit her when she sees his face.

“Hey” she says slowly walking towards him.

“Hey”

“You ok?” she asks sitting on the desk beside him.

“Yeah” he says sullenly.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to celebrate like we planned.”

“It’s ok, it’s just we’ve always celebrated Thanksgiving.”

‘You and your mom?”

“Yeah, and my grandparents, and we always did this thing where we went around the table and told each other what we were thankful for.”

“That is so cool.”

“What about you? Did you have any cool traditions?”

“Oh, I never really celebrated Thanksgiving. Never had a reason to.”

“Why not?”

“My dad, he umm… he left when I was 7.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, I got over it. But after that it was just me and my mom, and even then, she was a cocktail waitress. So, I usually spent these days alone.”

“Your mom was cocktail waitress here?”

She huffs out a laugh. “Oh no, Las Vegas. I’m from there.”

“Cool” he says looking down at his hands.

“But you know I was really looking forward to it, because for the first time I finally had a reason to. With you and Oliver, I feel more like a family than I ever have. I mean not that I’m mom- step-mom or anything, it’s just that you’re a really great kid Will and…”

“Felicity”

She looks up from her lap.

“I know what you mean, I feel it too. You’re really cool and I honestly couldn’t imagine celebrating without you.”

At the statement, her eyes begin to water and her breath catches in her throat. Before she can say anything else, the elevator opens and Oliver steps out.

“Are you guys ready?”

Wiping a stray tear away, Felicity nods and gets up. 

“Yeah, I’m ready to go home and relax next to the fire. Well not my home, but your home.”

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Oliver says, “Let’s go home.”

Grabbing their coats, they walk out into the cold November night.  
\------

Opening the front door, they are surprised to see a table set with all the treats of a Thanksgiving feast.

“Oh, good your home.”

“Raisa what is all of this?” Oliver asks.

“Well surely you can’t celebrate Thanksgiving without a meal.”

‘Wow, it looks amazing.” William says.

“Why don’t you wash up and we can carve this turkey and dig in.”

And they do, they all wash their hands and go back and sit down at the table. While eating the delicates of cranberries, stuffing, and tender turkey, they smile and enjoy the moment.

“William, you said you had a tradition where you went around the table and told everyone what you’re grateful for, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to start?”

He hesitates at first then nods. “Ok. I am grateful for… you guys. I know the situation isn’t perfect, but I’m grateful to be alive and here.”

No one says anything at first, because they’re battling between tears of happiness and pride.

Raisa pipes in and says, “Well we’re happy to have you here too.”

“Yes” Felicity whispers and Oliver mutters a “Yeah” in a voice of wonder.

“Raisa do want to go next?” William asks looking to his left.

“Sure, well I’m grateful that all of you are safe and sound. Especially you Oliver.”

Nodding his head in appreciation, he looks back at the woman who practically raised him and smiles. Lost in the sweet moment, Felicity almost misses her name being called.

“What? Is it my turn? Ok, well I’m thankful for my family” she says looking at Oliver, then at William. “It’s nice to have something to celebrate with the people I love.” 

Oliver takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. “I’m thankful for you too” he whispers through the kiss.

Blushing, she turns away. “Your turn.”

Before he can say a word, the bell of the oven goes off.

“Oh, my pumpkin pie” Raisa says getting up.

Throughout the rest of the night, Oliver never does get the opportunity to say what he was thankful for, but he’s ok with it. He knows that just being here with his family, laughing at the little things, and enjoying the gentle moments is worth more than any price tag.


	5. Thanksgiving Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Thanksgiving dinner.

Oliver puts the last dish in the dishwasher. After a long, hard day full of revelations and secrets being unveiled, he is glad that he still got the opportunity to have a Thanksgiving dinner with William and Felicity. 

Turning the knob to the start setting, the machine comes alive in a gentle hum. Gazing around the clean kitchen, he comes face to face with a scene that melts his heart. Felicity is sound asleep, snuggling with her forest green blanket tightly around her. 

Huffing out a sigh, he quietly goes over to her and turns off the T.V off and gently picks her up. When she is secured in his arms, she instantly curls into his chest and hums a content sigh. 

Walking to his room, he savors her embrace. Reaching the bed, he expertly pulls back the sheets from the perfectly made bed and lays her down, being cautious of her head.

Once she is comfortably laid out, he pulls the sheet and comforter over her petite body. Kissing her forehead, she turns over to his side of the bed, unconsciously reaching for him. When her movements stop, he smirks and exits the room to turn off the rest of the lights so he can join her in sleep.

Walking out of the master bedroom, he is surprised to see his son in the kitchen getting a glass of water. 

“William, you’re still up?”

“Yeah, sorry I got thirsty.”

“It’s ok, I was about to head to bed.”

Hesitating, William puts the glass on the counter and turns to Oliver.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For tonight.”

“But I didn’t do this. “

“I saw the text on your phone.”

Knowing he’s been caught, his shoulders deflate. “You caught me. I knew how much you were looking forward to this and I didn’t want to disappoint you. And frankly I wanted it to.”

“It was nice. I just realized this was the first holiday I celebrated without mom.”

“I know it’s not the same.”

“No, it wasn’t but it was nice, especially having Felicity here.”

“Yeah, she did make better didn’t she?”

“Are you gonna marry her?”

Caught of guard by the question, Oliver looks at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Are you going to marry Felicity?”

“I mean, one day I hope. Why, would you be ok with that?”

“Yeah she’s really cool and nice and I really like her.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, she kind of reminds me of mom. Well not the long babbles and incoherent sentences. But the strength and gentleness.”

Looking at his son in utter amazement, he takes a deep breath.

“You know, I didn’t get the chance to say what I was thankful for, and I wanted to say that I’m thankful for you. I’m not saying I’m happy with how we ended up here, but I am thankful for the fact that I get to know you.”

“Me too. You’re pretty cool.”

“Not as cool as you.”

“Goodnight dad.”

He doesn’t say anything at first because his voice was caught in his throat at the fact that William just called him dad. But before William closes the door he manages to say something. “Goodnight William.”

When the door clicked, he just looked at it and couldn’t have asked for a better day.

He thanks whatever force that helped him survive those five years in hell, so that he could hear his son say that one word to him. And hopefully one day soon have Felicity call him another.


	6. Chistmas Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity, & William make some new traditions for their family.

Opening the door, William’s eyes go wide. Hundreds of Christmas trees are lined throughout the snowy landscape. Hearing footsteps shuffle beside him, Oliver says, “What do you think?”

“That’s a lot of Christmas trees. “

“Yeah. “

“Ok, I ‘m ready” Felicity says joining them.

“Let’s go” Oliver says taking the first steps on their journey.

They walk for a solid 45 minutes searching for the perfect tree, when it happens.

“This one” William says pointing to a 9-foot-tall, full tree.

“This one?” Felicity asks standing beside him.

“Yeah, this one” Oliver says in equal amazement as his son.

“Ok, this one it is” Felicity says looking between both her boys.  
________________________________________

After they get the tree loaded up, it takes them 30 minutes to get it up to the apartment and set in the corner.

Sighing, Felicity steps back to admire it.

“Wow. it’s beautiful. Good choice.”

“Yeah, good job buddy” Oliver says putting his arm around his son’s shoulders.

“Now comes the fun part. Right Oliver?” she asks looking over to him with a twinkle in her eye.

“Yeah. Now we get to decorate it.

They pull out all the ornaments, lights, and garland they bought, and get to work decorating the tree.

While Felicity and William are putting on the silver garland, Oliver moves some stuff off the fireplace mantel, and goes to his room. When he comes back he puts the object in the   
empty space.

William is the first to turn around, while Felicity carefully places a red ornament on the tree.

“What is that?”

Turning around, Felicity goes speechless.

“A menorah” she says breathless.

“You didn’t think I’d forget about Hanukkah, did you?” he asks smirking at her.

Smiling brightly, she goes over to peck his lips.

“Hanukkah?” 

“Yeah, Felicity’s Jewish.”

“Oh, so you don’t celebrate Christmas?”

“Well I mean I do, but I also celebrate Hanukkah.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Why don’t we finish the tree and then we go light the first candle.”

“Sounds like a plan” she says already grabbing a new ornament.  
________________________________________

Later that night, they sit around the table drinking Oliver’s hot chocolate, while Felicity tells them about Hanukkah. She tells them about her childhood memories of lighting the   
candles and trying to open the presents before they were supposed to be opened. But more importantly how the holiday connected her with her mom.

“That was our thing, I’d wait up for her every night so that we could light the candles together.”

“Wow, Felicity that’s so cool.”

“Yeah it is pretty cool.”

Taking the last sip of his hot chocolate, William, sets down his cup and says, “So can we light the candle now?”

“You want to light it with me?” Felicity asks shyly.

“Yeah, if that’s ok.”

She looks at Oliver who is just watching her with adoration and love.

“I would love that” she says looking back at the boy across from her. 

Getting up they all make their way to the menorah and Felicity lights the first one of the eight. Closing her eyes, she quietly recites her prayers and blessings. 

When she opens them, she finds both her boys staring at her in wonder.

“Thank you for sharing this with us Felicity” Oliver says wrapping his arms around her.

“Thank you for allowing me to.”  
________________________________________

They end the night watching Die Hard because they wanted to establish all of the traditions.

When the only lights shining are the ones from the tree, Oliver stops to admire the beauty. Feeling arms wrap around his waist, he comes out of his thoughts.

“Hi” she whispers in the middle of his back.

“Hi“ he whispers back.

“What ‘s going on in that big, beautiful head of yours?”

“I ‘m just thinking, about how happy I am.” He turns in her arms. “How I can’t remember the last time I was truly this happy and excited about Christmas. These last couple years   
have been...”

“Hard, difficult… “

“Eventful, and not the good way.”

“Yeah” she whispers as she thinks about the last six Christmas’ and how all of them have dealt with pain and heartache. From almost dying one year to losing someone the next.

“But tonight, as we decorated the tree, and I watched you tell us about your traditions, I just felt... like I was home. And I didn’t ‘t want it to end.”

“You know it doesn‘t have to. I’m not going anywhere. “

Feeling a sense of love surge through his heart, he leans down and kisses her.

“I love you, Oliver Queen and that’s never going to change” she says running her fingers through his hair.

“And I love you, Felicity Smoak.”


	7. Life Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little twist to the finale

The court room went from buzzing with hushed whispers to stand still silence as the jury walked in. Everyone’s eyes went to the man holding Oliver’s fate within his hands. 

The Judge leans over to grab the envelope and with a simple nod, leans back and delicately opens the white envelope.

Felicity held her breath and William’s hand tightly. It didn’t seem to bother him though, because he held hers just as hard. 

“The Jury have come to a conclusion.”

A break of anticipation is suspended through the air.

“And we the Jury find the defendant to be found NOT GUILTY.”

Gasps of shock ring around the room. Oliver looks back at Felicity and William who have equally shocked and excited looks on their faces. He was free, he wouldn’t have to go to prison. He wouldn’t be taken away from his family. He would get to watch his son grow up. Continue to growing his family with Felicity. 

Oliver was about to get up and embrace them, when the judge clears his throat and speaks for the first time.

“Although new information has come to my attention, and it seems that the case has turned.”

“Turned? What does that mean your Honor? You just said Mr. Queen was not guilty.” Jean asks.

“It means that while Mr. Queen has been found not guilty, a new suspect has come to my attention.”

Oliver turns back to Felicity with a quizzical look. She shrugs her shoulders.

“I have evidence showing that Felicity Smoak-Queen has been working with said vigilante.

“What?” The question comes out as a silent whisper from Oliver’s mouth.

Felicity’s eyes widen in both surprise and terror. 

“I am charging Ms. Smoak, with espionage, accessory to crimes, unauthorized access of government computers, conspiracy to commit computer intrusions, illegally entering and interfering with government systems, system interference of a government system.”

As the judge is listing off all the things she is being charged with, two police officers make their way to the bench she is sitting at. One grabs her arm and makes her stand up.

“Jean you have to do something” Oliver says exasperated.

Looking hopeless she says, “I’m sorry but because she is not on trial, and I am not representing her, I can’t do anything. It is out of my power.”

By this time, they have guided her to the front of the judge’s podium.

“Your Honor” Oliver says in a broken pleaded voice.

“Oliver” Jean warns.

Ignoring the commotion behind the woman before him, the judge continues his sentencing.

“The Court hear by orders that Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen be incarcerated for 25 years to life and Ms. Smoak immediately be remanded to Iron Heights Penitentiary.” Oliver’s heart feels like it is shattering and leaving his chest all at the same time, as the words echo in his ears.

Felicity was going to prison.

As they put the handcuffs on her, he immediately calls her name out.

“Felicity. Felicity.”

When she finally turns around, he can see the unshed tears that will sure fall as soon as that door is closed.

“Felicity” he says in a heartbroken voice.

“Take care of him” she says in a faint whisper that only he can hear. “I love you” is the last thing she says to him before she is pushed out of the court room and into her new life of hell.

When her red mid knee dress is nothing more than a memory, he goes still. His entire world had been corrupted by one decision. And it wasn’t even the decision he had come to this court for today.

His wife was gone. She had ended up taking the fall for his crimes, for his mistakes. He lost his wife today after all.

While his mind is reeling in tortuous slow motion, the court room is in a frenzy, as the reporters had somehow come in.

The only thing able to break him from his reverie, is his son. The one last connection he has to his family. The teenager’s face, that has matured so much in the last 9 months, looks nothing more than a lost little boy. 

That one simple look, is enough to make him get up and remind himself that he has to be strong for the sake of his boy.

Walking out of the court room felt like walking through a battlefield, with a million questions hitting him from every angle. And yet they were the same one.

“Did you know your wife was connected to a criminal?”

When they finally make it back to the apartment, both father and son are so emotionally drained that there are no words to express their heartaches. So with one final hug, and a kiss to his son’s forehead, they both call it a night.

Walking into his room, everything that once made him feel happy and at home, now makes him feel depressed and sorrowful. His life was broken. 

The one woman he would ever love was facing the fate he was supposed to endure.

Knowing sleep wouldn’t claim him tonight, he makes his way to the bathroom. Facing the man before him, shows the true emotional scars today has truly left on him.

Turning on the cold water from the facet, he leans down and splashes it across his skin, slightly hoping that all of what just happened was a dream. But when he reaches the mirror, he realizes it was all real. Smashing his hands down in anger, he hears something clatter into the sink.

Opening his eyes, he is met to a white object face down. Slowly picking it up and turning it around, his last thread of sanity is lost.

Falling to the ground from disbelief, tears stream down his cheeks and there is no end in sight. 

Thinking that he would never see Felicity free again broke his heart, and soul. But knowing that she was pregnant absolutely destroyed him.


End file.
